Red Yu
by peterrabbit
Summary: She gives me a grin and hands me a knife and an apple, "Only when you learn to bite back, will you truly understand what it means fight for yourself." Red Yu is the nick name given to the girl who just wanted to left alone, but got scwerd by Kira's veiws.
1. Chapter 1

I frist stared this story on MOBAMINGLE before it was shut down, I said that I would continue and finish the story on here. Now if you read it you woilud noticed that it started at a totaly different part, I just felt like changing it a bit. um not much of the Death Note peolpe show up because I'm just trying to get it going.

* * *

I own nothing but the family I made up and the the murederd, missing girls

* * *

She was a pretty looking girl with short black hair, spiked up, but now she lay in a pool of blood, beaten and stabbed to death. "Can we I.D her?" I asked.

I sat at my desk working the case of Kinaki. Her friends had gone missing two days after her death, they're thought to be dead too. I'm working this with the idea that the unsub is someone who may actually know the victim, or victims. But what confused me was that after Kinaki was killed, he straightens her out and cleaned her up a bit, like he was remorseful. I look at the picture of Kinaki, hands crossed over her chest, eyes closed, and hair a bit astray. I sigh; this girl must have pissed off the wrong people. The unsub hasn't done this before, but he has some idea of how to cover up. No weapon found, things wiped down. What strikes me as odd is that even after her dead, he continued to beat her, only something stopped him. I stand up murmuring to myself. "Got to get home soon or Yumi will make a run for it."

As I grab my coat, I spot Matsuda waiting for some coffee to come out of the machine.

"Yo Matsuda" I say walking by.

"Huh, hey Amaya?" I turn "yeah?"

"Hm...um" he seems to shuffle his feet.

"How has the Kira case been going?" I asked giving him a break. "Um, well I'm not really allowed to talk about it"

"Heh, okay Matsuda, I'm working a murder if you care to know."

"Wow, even with Kira running around there still are things like this"

"What helps me out is that the media isn't hunting me down to ask questions, even if it is the first one in a long time since he came around."

"Do you have any idea who it might be" I shrug "not yet, but I'm going to talk to her parents and the school."

"A student" I nod.

"Well, good luck with the case."

"It's unfortunate that you quit the case."

"I had to; I got a kid I need to stay alive to see her grow."

"Oh ehehe" he rubbed the back of his head "I always thought that...it was because about that night." my eyes grew wide and a blush went over my cheeks. "Ah y-yes...um don't worry I didn't leave because of that..." I went.

A week before the first Kira murder, I was working a case with Matsuda; it was a low brow thief, so it was easy to get him. Any way we went out for drinks then one thing lead on to another and another, then we...yeah. It was a bit weird after that, we haven't talk about that night, so that's why things may have gotten all awkward between us.

"Do you...want to talk about...that night?" he said. I put my hands in my coat. "Um...maybe we should...try to forget it" he looks up at me, confused. "I mean, we both have things going on and we don't need distractions" I continued. He smiled, in a almost relived way.

The next day, I knocked on the door of Kinaki's home. Her parents were nice in the way most are. "Did Kinaki ever talk about any one she may have had problems with?"

"Well Kinaki keep to herself most of the time...she had problems at school most of the time" the mother said "if she had a problem she would work it out herself."

Her father seemed a bit distracted. "Sir?" He looked up at me "Kinaki did say that she was going to help Miuki with a student, but I didn't think much of it since I was tired." He slumped over and holding his head. "Maybe that student...did something."

"Did she say who it was?"

"No..." they both seemed like respectable parents, it must be horrid that she was killed this way.

"One more thing...has anything recent happened, besides the arrest? Within the group of friends that is."

"Well... Miuki's brother had passed."

I went back to my office to find what had killed Miuki's brother. If I was right, he may have been a criminal of some sort.

"Could you give me the list of decent convicts? I need it for my lead." I called the information data base. "Sorry, but the Kira Task Force has it checked out at the moment."

What really angered me was that they didn't bother making copies of things. I went to the juvenile building; I would have to find her file and then a list of relatives. I could just go to her parents but they too had gone missing two years prior the son's death. I need to look it up to see if they had anything in connection to the events.

I would then go to the school to see if anyone knew who the student was that they were going to 'take care' of. "Her file? Yeah let me go dig it up."

Since I wasn't working with anyone in the case I found myself doing things I would make Matsuda do. I was waiting when my phone rang "hello?"

"Is this

He lifted up the sheet, showing a pale Kinaki. "You see..." he pointed to the neck wounds "what I found is that the angle of the wound is slanted. As opposed to someone taller than a victim, so it may be a short person, also the bruises she has are ones one would get from attacking someone else." I nod "Is could mean that the murder was in self defense..." the idea that it may have been someone shorter then Kinaki would mean that it could have been someone younger or about Kinaki's age. That student could be my prime suspect. "Thank you Piut, you've brought me an important clue"

I went to my car and looked over Miuki's file; her brother was name Lao Mimby.

I bite my lip why does that sound so familiar?

Died of a heart attack, eh, even now Kira can mess with the innocent. Wait that was the thief from before! I arrested him a week before the Kira mess started!

I have to find the student, if I'm right then...


	2. Chapter 2

"Heyy Yumi! Up. School today" mum said while poking me (or jabbing me) in my side "come along or you'll bee late" god it's like she's sing-song mode. I throw the covers off and head to the bathroom "breakfast will be ready in ten minutes! So hurry it along" Amaya went on. With that I must tell you, I have only come here to get my 'act together', it has been two days since I came and it hasn't gotten any better. I haven't really been able to get to know the area, so I just try wander around before and after school. I guess that's why I wake up early in the morning. Or the fact that I still haven't gotten used to the time here, I am not sure.  
"YUU~MII"  
Sigh.  
After I was done with human things and washing myself, I head to my room to get dressed. It was one of those black sailor uniforms. I don't wear the ribbon, or the sweater. I ware my own sweater, a long black one with a removable hood. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. My mother was watching to small T.V on the counter.

"...another ten were found dead this morning." I pause watching for a moment "the police are treating this as another recent group in the Kira murders..." this again; don't these people have anything better to report? I put the chair out and sit down "ah Yumi!" Amaya smiles putting a plate in front of me "you like grape jam right?" I pick the toast up and eat "what would you like to drink?"  
"Some coffee would be good"  
As always, she stops to collect the thoughts floating in her head, I'm having a feeling that English is becoming hard for her "how about some milk?"  
"No coffee" I said annoyed "that's not good for a growing girl" she smiled walking over to the fridge "coffee stomps your growth Milk helps you."  
"There's milk in it...I should know I make it every morning"  
"no wander you're so short" she chuckles. If you're wondering I drank orange juice every morning since I've been here, I just felt like coffee today. "I'm not short...people are just freakishly large" I bite back.

"When I was your age I was five feet and seven inches. Tell me how tall are you?"  
"5'3" I whisper with anger in my soul. "But that's not the poi-" I started but was interrupted "No coffee until you grow at least 3 inches. Okay?" she put the milk down "Not Okay! I WANT COFFEE DAMNIT!" she looks at her watch "not now yuyu time to go to work. Finish your milk and go to school." That just irritated me "Don't treat me like a kid!" she grabs her bag and heads out "Come home straight after school. Don't forget to call me too. If you get hungry there are ramen cups. Oh and please take this plate to Sachiko, bye"  
"DONT IGNORE ME!" I yell. "Address is on the sticky."  
I get a blow out and pour the milk in it "does she really think I would drink milk?" I set the bowl out "hopefully some cat will come and drink it..."I grab the plate and my school bag "I'll get coffee at one of the shops..."  
"Hey rock" I sigh. It was this girl who seems to have it out for me since my first day. "Yes, sasuko?"

I was sitting at my desk now and reading, mainly because I had nothing better to do. I barley understand Japanese, let alone speak it. "Your ma's name is Amaya Ukiharu, right?" hmmm... "Yeah, I guess..." she changed her last name back to Ukiharu?"Why do you care?" I put the book down "she's a cop, right?" Huh. Then something comes to mind. "What did she screw you over or something?" Zu's (I nick name her) friends came over. Miuki (Mi) and Kinaki (Ki). "Rock! Who does your mama think she is? Arresting my brother like that!" I look up to Mi who was crying. "Her brother was killed by Kira!" Ki yelled. I close my book and stand up "I am sorry your brother died Miuki, but I have no power over what my mother or what Kira does" she began sobbing. The bell rings and class begins "stick around rock; I want a word with you" Zu said walking to her desk. I sit down, looking ahead.  
Am I going to get beat up?  
I need to get something done about these women and get rid of this urge.


End file.
